


Pierwszy

by Ihalom, KhatDeTharine



Series: Cierpienie Nadchodzącego Mroku [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Elves, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihalom/pseuds/Ihalom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhatDeTharine/pseuds/KhatDeTharine
Summary: poszczególne rozdziały są bardzo długie, dzielone są więc na części.
Series: Cierpienie Nadchodzącego Mroku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179452
Kudos: 1





	1. Niechciana przygoda (część 1)

**Author's Note:**

> poszczególne rozdziały są bardzo długie, dzielone są więc na części.

* * *

Kiedy po kilkunastu latach życia zgodnie z marzeniami, ktoś nagle pragnie cię od nich odsunąć, nawet czasowo, jest to wysoce irytujące. Zwłaszcza, jeśli tą wiadomością jesteś bombardowany od początku dnia i nie pozwala to funkcjonować normalnie. Wiedziałam, że albo nie powinnam opuszczać swojej sypialni, albo postarać się przemknąć do pracowni jak najszybciej i niezauważona przez nikogo. Niestety się nie udało. Młodszy kapłan zaczepił mnie tuż przed salą modłów, informując o kolejnym liście, który wysłała za mną moja rodzina. Kolejnym, bowiem poprzedni - dostarczony kilka lat temu - udało mi się zignorować. Tym razem jednak nie wypadało. Nie chciałam po raz drugi narażać się arcykapłanowi, wykłócając z nim, kiedy grzeczne prośby zawiodły. Obawiałam się, że nie byłby już tak wyrozumiały, a nie miałam zamiaru oddawać wypracowanej pozycji. Nie zamierzałam wracać do czyszczenia latryn, jak na początku moich dni w Świątyni.

Miotałam się, nie mogąc skupić na tym, na czym skupiać się powinnam. Wybita z rytmu nie dokończyłam śniadania, prawie spóźniłam się na poranny wykład i mało brakowało, żebym rozbiła fiolkę z próbkami potrzebnymi mi do własnych badań. Zamiast myśleć nad tym, jak pochłaniać przekazywaną mi przez kapłanów wiedzę, zastanawiałam się, jak szybko mogę rozwiązać sprawę tego przeklętego listu i wrócić do życia, które przez ostatnie lata tak pieczołowicie pielęgnowałam. Obiecałam dać znać zaraz po tym, kiedy przez Inicjację dostąpię w końcu zaszczytu zostania członkiem społeczeństwa. Umyślnie także ignorowałam tą obietnicę, bowiem nie byłam godna aby pokazać się w domu. Stanąć twarzą w twarz z moim ojcem, mentorem i zarazem najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu, dzięki której mogłam cieszyć się życiem w najwspanialszej Świątyni i służyć najdostojniejszemu ze wszystkich Bogów. Przez wszystkie te lata oddawałam się nauce, postępowałam zgodnie z wolą Boską oraz osiągałam najlepsze wyniki. I nawet nie byłam jeszcze pełnoprawną kapłanką.

Niestety próba tłumaczenia moich problemów władzom Świątyni mijała się z celem. Zasady panujące w domu – miejscu, w którym się wychowałam - były ważniejsze. Nawet jeśli ich nie podzielałam i chciałam odstąpić od rodu oraz szukać szczęścia gdzieś indziej, to i tak, zgodnie z wolą panującego w tej rodzinie, musiałam poinformować go o tym osobiście. Złożyłam to przyrzeczenie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak bardzo będzie mi ono zawadzać. Jaka byłam naiwna sądząc, że nauczę się wszystkiego jeszcze zanim za mną zatęsknią. Że pojawię się w chwale, z całą wiedzą i umiejętnościami Kalla, pławiąc się w dumie, jaką obdarzy mnie mój ojciec. Byłam głupia myśląc, że mogłam wszystkiego się nauczyć. Jak bardzo nie wiedziałam co znaczy “wszystko”. “Wszystko”, mogli wiedzieć Bogowie; my możemy jedynie starać się podczas swojego życia zbliżyć się do nich, jak tylko się da. Nie można było dorównać Bogom, nawet poświęcając się w całości doskonaleniu. Ja zmarnowałam już nieomal szóstą część swojego trzystuletniego życia i nadal nie byłam w miejscu w którym uważałam, że powinnam być.

A na pewno nie byłam gotowa na to, by ktoś zakłócał moją pieczołowicie pielęgnowaną rutynę, badania i przygotowywanie do egzaminów…

Odetchnęłam głęboko, uspokajając się. Nie wypadało mi panikować. Skoro głowa mojej rodziny, mój _r_ _enggir_ 1, Drauer Paqvis, zadał sobie aż tyle trudu, żeby po kolejnej nieudanej próbie ściągnięcia mnie do domu, wysłać po mnie eskortę, to należało stanąć na wysokości zadania. Załatwić sprawę tak szybko jak się da i wrócić, by móc kontynuować naukę. Zostało mi tak niewiele by w końcu przestać być akolitą i osiągnąć pierwszy stopień kapłańskiego wtajemniczenia. Najbardziej obawiałam się spotkania z ojcem. Zawsze był bardzo zainteresowany moimi postępami i odczuwałam niewypowiedziany wstyd, że wracam do domu z niczym.

Pakowałam się w pośpiechu i złości, jak zawsze prowadząc wewnętrzny monolog w stronę Kalla. Zazwyczaj odpowiadał, zsyłając na mnie swoją mądrość. Czasem jednak, jak tamtego paskudnego dnia, słuchał w ciszy, czekając aż się uspokoję. Impulsywne działania nie wpisywały się w domenę mojego Kościoła, nie było więc dziwnym, że mój Opiekun ich nie pochwalał i nie miało znaczenia, że potrzebowałam jego porady i bliskości.

\- Naprawdę, aż tak Ci nie zależy? - pytałam w przestrzeń - Nie chcesz, bym została? - nie chciałam wierzyć, że tak po prostu mógłby mnie wypuścić ze swojego przybytku, nawet na te kilka dni.

“Nie wszystko, co kochamy, możemy zatrzymać” - brzmiało echo w mojej głowie. Wiele razy słyszałam te słowa i nigdy nie mogłam ich do końca zrozumieć. Nawet w zaistniałej sytuacji. Ale Kall się nie mylił. Żeby zatem nie stracić opanowania, postanowiłam potraktować całą tą wycieczkę, jak test. Im szybciej i efektywniej się z nim uporam, tym mój Opiekun będzie bardziej zadowolony. Nic nie dzieje się przypadkiem. Wierzyłam, że w tym też musiał kryć się jakiś większy sens. Zawsze posłusznie wypełniałam Jego wolę, jeśli więc uważał, że był to odpowiedni czas na poinformowanie rodziny, to musiało tak być. Wszystko inne musiało czekać na mój powrót.

Cieszyłam się, że kapłani przesunęli dla mnie terminy egzaminów i pilnowali trwających badań. Nawet czekali na mnie z wyprawą poza miasto, której celem było pobranie próbek z gruczołów zamieszkujących niedalekie jaskinie pajęczaków. Nie paliłam się co prawda się na tą wyprawę, bowiem była wystarczająco niebezpieczna. Polowanie na przebywające w przymiastowych korytarzach robale i dostarczanie ich części odpowiednim Świątyniom leżało w obowiązkach Czerwonych, wątpiłam jednak, by wiedzieli na co zwracać uwagę podczas radzenia sobie z tymi stworzeniami, bez uprzedniego poinformowania ich o tym. Jedno nieprecyzyjne cięcie mogło nieodwracalnie uszkodzić narząd, czyniąc pajęczaka zupełnie nieprzydatnym. Zatem kompetentny kallita był niezbędny, by cała akcja została przeprowadzona poprawnie. Przewodziłam tym badaniom, a do tego byłam jedną z niewielu osób przedkładającą pracownię nad doświadczenia polowe, zatem korzyści z tej wyprawy byłyby dla mnie podwójne.

Jednakże na tamtą chwilę musiałam mieć inne priorytety. Kall tak chciał, a Jemu się nie odmawia.

Pełna nadziei, że wrócę co najwyżej za tydzień, opuściłam progi Świątyni i szybkim krokiem wyszłam za miasto. Kilkanaście minut przedzierałam się wąskimi tunelami łączącymi Kribbenal, który był mi ostatnio domem, z Powierzchnią, której oglądać nie chciałam. Niemal już zapomniałam, jak oślepiające może być słońce i jak bardzo rozpraszające były dźwięki dookoła - szum liści, odgłosy zwierząt, nawet gdzieś w oddali buczenie pracujących w polu maszyn. Wszystko to powodowało, że chciałam natychmiast cofnąć się w bezpieczną czeluść jaskini. Zamiast tego naciągnęłam mocniej na głowę kaptur, poprawiłam okulary o ciemnych szkłach i zasłoniłam chustą nos, bo mnogość zapachów przyprawiała mnie o mdłości. Warknęłam też cicho, wyrzucając z siebie nadmiar niechęci i przemknęłam szybko przez najbliższą polanę, żeby jak najwięcej podróżować w cieniu drzew.

Rozglądałam się, odtwarzając w pamięci drogę, którą podążałam dawno temu, jadąc do Świątyni. Najważniejsze punkty orientacyjne nie zmieniły się mimo upływu lat, a kiedy już dotarłam do ubitej drogi, skierowałam się na zachód, do najbliższego miasteczka, bowiem wiadomość wyraźnie sugerowała, że moja “eskorta” właśnie tam będzie na mnie czekać. Jakby nie mogli znaleźć sobie jakiegoś innego miejsca, nie przepełnionego okropnymi i niechlujnymi ludźmi. Prawdę powiedziawszy, byłam trochę zawiedziona. Oczekiwałam podstawionego pod samo wyjście z jaskini konia, żeby jak najszybciej pokonać drogę do domu. Bo to przecież były trzy dni! Przyspieszyłam kroku zdając sobie sprawę, że od bram miasta dzieli mnie jeszcze godzina, a znając życie, w podróży będziemy marnować mnóstwo czasu na spanie w przydrożnych karczmach i jedzenie.

Gwar z miasta usłyszałam jeszcze zanim je zobaczyłam. Rodzina, do której należałam, miała w tym miejscu pewne wpływy - współpracowała z miejscowymi kupcami, wynajmowała okolicznych ludzi do prac fizycznych, a czasem nawet pomagała pilnować w mieście porządku. Parokrotnie odwiedzałam to miejsce gdy byłam młodsza, spodziewałam się zatem zobaczyć kilka znajomych twarzy. Miasteczko znajdowało się między lasem a polami, z jedną główną drogą, przecinającą je dokładnie na pół, tak, aby żaden jadący wóz nie miał możliwości go minąć. Kamienne mury - zdecydowanie nowsze i nie smagane jeszcze tak bardzo kapryśną północną pogodą - były bliżej niż pamiętałam. To oznaczało, że miasto rozrosło się na tyle, by zaczęto budować poza starymi umocnieniami i potrzebne było wytyczenie nowej granicy. Widząc te same, niezmienione budynki w Podziemiu przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat, nie mogłam wyjść z podziwu jak szybko postępuje ludzka cywilizacja.

W otwartej na oścież bramie przysypiał strażnik, opierając się leniwie o broń. Minęłam go, wątpiąc by w ogóle mnie zauważył, a rozpośrcierające się tuż po tym przede mną miasto już od progów zdawało się inne. Niskie budynki ściskały się jeden przy drugim, szukając dla siebie miejsca i pochylając złowieszczo nad brukowanymi ulicami. Wiele z nich było nowych, a te, które się ostały, były znacznie bardziej podniszczone niż pamiętałam. Z naprzeciwka minął mnie wypełniony sianem wóz, gdzieś dalej jakiś kot wydzierał się pod oknem jednego ze sklepików, próbując wyżebrać kawałek ryby. Ludzie, zajmujący się swoimi sprawami, pozornie nie zwracali uwagi na nic poza sobą. Ich spojrzenia - szydercze i powściągliwe - nie były czymś, co zachowało się w moich wspomnieniach. Kiedyś mieszkańcy zdawali się być znacznie bardziej otwarci. Zewsząd można było słuchać nawoływań do kupna jakiegoś lokalnego produktu. Teraz, poza wspomnianym kotem, to jedynie sprzedający gazety dzieciak krzyczał o nowych wydarzeniach w stolicy. Niewiele mnie to obchodziło, nie zamierzałam tam w końcu pozostać na dłużej. Nie zadałam sobie nawet trudu, by przypomnieć sobie nazwę odwiedzanego miesteczka.

Pociemniało nieznacznie, kiedy słońce schowało się za chmurami i nim zdążyłam zrobić kilka następnych kroków, na moją głowę zaczęły spadać pierwsze krople deszczu. Przeklęłam w duchu i postanowiłam nie zwiedzać więcej – kierując się bezpośrednio na centralny plac. Tam, w otoczeniu pomniejszych straganów i sklepików, w cieniu przebudowanego ze starego zamku ratusza, znajdowała się karczma, do której zawsze przybywali członkowie mojej rodziny. Jeśli ktokolwiek na mnie czekał, to było to jedyne, rozsądne ku temu miejsce.

Wiedziałam, że coś jest nie w porządku, kiedy idąc w stronę placu nieopatrznie wdepnęłam w głęboką kałużę. Mogłam mieć nadzieję, że to co tam zalegało zaczęło być już wypłukiwane przez deszcz. Następne co zobaczyłam, to zbiorowisko gapiów i spowodowany tym rozgardiasz niedaleko miejsca, do którego zdążałam. Kilku, jeśli nie kilkunastu strażników kręciło się wokół karczmy, przeszukując okolicę i rozmawiając z miejscowymi. Wytężyłam słuch, przeciskając się między ludźmi, by z odsłoniętego targu móc dokładniej przyjrzeć się całemu zdarzeniu. Strzępy rozmów, które słyszałam, niepokoiły mnie. Świadkowie mówili o jakiejś bójce - jedni lamentowali nad szerzącą się przestępczością, inni domagali się sprawiedliwości dla sprawców. Wszyscy byli jednak zgodni, że należy zaprowadzić porządek w mieście. Co uznałam za dziwne, bowiem byłam przekonana, że rodzina dbała o to miasteczko wystarczająco.

Wydostałam się w końcu spomiędzy ściśniętej gawiedzi i na powrót skupiłam wzrok na piętrowej karczmie. Jedno okno z frontu było wybite, a parę sprzętów leżało na drodze przed budynkiem. Właściciel - mężczyzna, którego dobrze znałam, choć teraz z wielkim brzuszyskiem i bez włosów na głowie - poczerwieniały na twarzy ze złości, żywo gestykulował, rozmawiając z przedstawicielem straży, który sądząc po umundurowaniu, musiał być tu kapitanem. Nagły dreszcz i dziwne przeczucie kazały mi nie zbliżać się od razu do miejsca zbrodni, bo mogło się to dla mnie nie skończyć dobrze. Karczmarz co prawda nigdy nie był zbyt miły, ale też nie zadawał zbędnych pytań i nie odzywał się, kiedy nie musiał. Zatem potok słów jaki z siebie wydobywał nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

Rozejrzałam się po znajomych straganach, szukając kogoś kto mógłby udzielić mi jakichś informacji. Sprzedawcy zawsze wszystko widzieli i wszystko słyszeli, i byli czasem skorzy dzielić się tymi informacjami. Mniej więcej naprzeciw wejścia do karczmy, tuż za tłumem gapiów, siedziała sobie skulona pod daszkiem Gruba Berta, choć teraz mogłam już ją nazywać Starą Bertą. Jej mały straganik jak zawsze uginał się pod ciężarem kapusty i jak zawsze też stał przy nim jeden pusty stołek, dla męża Berty, który dawno temu poszedł na front i nie wrócił. Zawsze miała najlepszy widok na wszystko co działo się dookoła, ale też potwornie dużo plotkowała i do tego była przygłucha, zatem plotkowała bardzo głośno. A ja nie chciałam, żeby cały plac dowiedział się o moim istnieniu zbyt szybko. Przynajmniej dopóki nie poznam szczegółów. Jeżeli bowiem moja “eskorta” była przyczyną zaistniałego zamieszania, to powinnam powiadomić dom o tym, co zaszło i najlepiej wrócić na ten czas do Świątyni, by tam poczekać na rozwiązanie sprawy. To jednak - o czym byłam przekonana - skutkowałoby kolejnym poślizgiem tak w badaniach jak i w egzaminach. Już żałowałam tamtego feralnego dnia, a dopiero co się zaczął. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że przyjdzie mi go żałować jeszcze bardziej.

Nieopodal dostrzegłam Varthira - zielonoskórego leśniczego, zaopatrującego nas często w skóry i dziczyznę. Przemiły mężczyzna, zawsze z delikatnym uśmieszkiem na niemłodej już twarzy. Specjalizował się w grawerowaniu kości, które potem sprzedawał jako ozdoby. Bardzo ładne zresztą. Gdy byłam jeszcze dzieckiem podarował mi jedną z nich. Wyglądem przypominała kieł dzikiego zwierza i - przepleciona rzemieniem - wylądowała na stałe na mojej szyi.

Stragan chroniony był przez niewielki daszek z rozciągniętych na drewnianym stelażu skór, osłaniający wyroby przed leniwie kapiącym deszczem. Podeszłam tam powoli, ściągając chustę z twarzy kiedy tylko przestałam czuć spadające na moją głowę krople. Mężczyzna przyglądał mi się podejrzliwie przez kilka chwil, dopóki nie spojrzałam na niego znad opuszczonych lekko okularów. Nie widział mnie od dobrych dwudziestu lat, jednak mogłam przypuszczać, że moje odznaczające się żółtymi tęczówkami ślepia nie były czymś, co dało się łatwo zapomnieć. Varthir uśmiechnął się do mnie, przykładając lekko dwa palce do własnej skroni w geście pozdrowienia, starym slakthańskim zwyczajem dając mi do zrozumienia, że jest świadomy mojej obecności. Odpowiedziałam tym samym, skłaniając lekko głowę w podzięce za to, że był przyjaźnie nastawiony. Małe gesty, a znaczyły tak wiele.

\- Widzę, że mam niebywałe wręcz szczęście, pojawić się tu raz na tyle lat i to w momencie w którym dzieje się coś ciekawego. - zagadałam neutralnie we wspólnym języku, starając się pamiętać o poprawnym akcentowaniu słów.

\- Wiele ciekawych rzeczy ostatnio się tu zdarzyło, nie trafiła panienka na nic szczególnego. - odpowiedział głośno, a mnie zaalarmował jego ton jak i fakt, że otwarcie nie przyznawał się do tego, że mnie zna. Stanęłam więc tyłem do straganu, opierając się lekko o niego i udając, że z zaciekawieniem obserwuję scenę przed budynkiem. Karczmarz dalej zawodził, domagając się prawdopodobnie jakiegoś odszkodowania i wykłócając o jego wysokość z postawnym mundurowym, mniej więcej w średnim wieku przeciętnego człowieka. W wyrazie twarzy żołdakazauważałam coraz większą irytację, choć nie do końca byłam pewna, czy wynikała ona z ogólnej sytuacji, czy z pogody. A może obu tych rzeczy na raz.

\- Niestosownym jest karczemną burdę tych rozmiarów nazywać niczym szczególnym - zagadnęłam, nie odwracając głowy.

\- Chyba, że to akurat czwarta w miesiącu. - odpowiedział. Mimowolnie uniosłam brwi w zdziwieniu. Cztery awantury w tak krótkim czasie, to dość niepokojące w zazwyczaj spokojnej mieścinie. Albo zaczęto mieszkańcom dolewać do piwa czegoś wzmagającego agresję, albo wydarzyło się coś, co odbijało się na ogólnym nastroju wszystkich wokół. Nie można było mówić tu o przypadku. Choć gdyby miała być to jakaś nowa banda zbójów w okolicy, to najemnicy z rodziny powinni się nią już zająć. Chyba, że to właśnie była tego konsekwencja.

\- Co takiego sprawia, że do tego doszło, skup zboża stał się nieopłacalny? - zażartowałam. Zielonoskóry zachichotał cicho.

\- Nie miałaś dostępu do ostatnich gazet, co? - zapytał, zniżając głos.

Odruchowo pokręciłam głową w odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie obchodziły mnie powierzchniowe gazety. Najważniejsze informacje uzyskiwałam od tych, którzy byli tym zainteresowani i rozumieli przede wszystkim dziwne dla mnie zawiłości w ludzkiej polityce.

\- Jakieś półtora miesiąca temu kilka prawnych dekretów ujrzało światło dzienne. Większość z nich nie ma znaczenia, ale niestety jest parę które godzą nieco w prawa wszelkich nieludzi. Nagle posiadacze innego koloru skóry, dłuższych uszu, czy nawet skrzydeł muszą zwracać na siebie nieco baczniejszą uwagę. - wyjaśnił leśniczy. - Zaczęto wymagać dodatkowych rejestracji i dokumentów, spełniania jakichś tam wymagań...

Nie bardzo cieszył mnie taki obrót sprawy. Owszem, podziały rasowe istniały od zawsze - jedni szczekali na drugich, próbując udowodnić swoją wyższość - ale jeżeli ludzie w świetle prawa zaczynali być lepsi, to mogło oznaczać, że bardzo szybko zaczną to wykorzystywać. Bo nie wątpiłam, że w ewentualnej konfrontacji, działano przede wszystkim na ich korzyść. Póki nie można było z tym otwarcie walczyć, kończyło się na wzajemnym dawaniu sobie w mordę, jednak obecnie mogłam sobie wyobrazić czym się to skończy w niedługim czasie. Wojna wisiała w powietrzu. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że zaczeka aż wrócę do Podziemia. Martwił mnie fakt, że osoby przysłane po mnie, prawdopodobnie podczas tego incydentu, znajdowały się właśnie w tej karczmie. Przed oczyma mimowolnie widziałam scenariusz, w którym to właśnie oni uczestniczą.

\- No dobrze, a co z karczmą? - zapytałam chcąc powrócić do tematu, który bardziej mnie interesował.

\- Karczmy są zazwyczaj takim miejscem gdzie miejscowi mogą się trochę poawanturować. - odpowiedział Varthir rozbawiony.

\- Aha. Ale tym razem pojawił się w tej szczególnej jakiś nieludź i kilku bohaterów chciało mu wyjaśnić na czym polega czystość rasowa. A on nie dał sobie tego tak pokojowo wytłumaczyć. Mylę się? - zerknęłam za siebie. Zielonoskóra twarz uśmiechała się chytrze, co jasno dało mi do zrozumienia, że moje przeczucia były jak najbardziej trafne. Cholera, cholera, cholera. Bogowie rzucali mi pod nogi coraz to gorsze przeszkody. Moje szybkie i bezproblemowe załatwienie powrotu do domu zaczynało znikać mi z pola widzenia.

\- Jesteś tak bystra jak pamiętam. - puścił do mnie oko.

\- Przyjrzałeś się może tym “nieludziom”? - zapytałam, starając się jednocześnie wyszukać w tłumie jakiekolwiek znajome, rodzinne twarze. W drodze do miasta skrycie miałam nadzieję, że moją eskortę będą stanowić dwaj bliźniacy, z którymi spędziłam większość dzieciństwa i którzy byli jednymi z ważniejszych dla mnie osób z rodziny. Myśl o tym, że mogli brać bezpośredni udział w karczemnej burdzie, powodowała paskudny ucisk w żołądku. Byłam w pełni świadoma ich lekkomyślności za młodu i obawiałam się, że mogli z niej nie wyrosnąć.

\- Od paru dni dwaj bracia wynajmowali tam pokój. Jednego z nich pakowano dziś na wóz. - leśniczy wydął wargi z zastanowieniu. - Przynajmniej tyle udało mi się dostrzec, tłum zebrał się dość szybko, przesłaniając większość.

Przymknęłam oczy w chwilowym załamaniu. Mogłam się tego spodziewać już od samego początku. Każdy inny z rodziny, postawiony w podobnej sytuacji, spróbowałby rozwiązać to tak pokojowo, jak tylko możliwe, ale oni oczywiście musieli znaleźć się w samym środku problemu. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby sami byli jego przyczyną. Przez całe życie słyszałam narzekania ze strony starszyzny na to, jak bardzo wdali się w ojca i że nie potrafią usiedzieć na tyłkach. On wyrósł oczywiście ze wszystkich szczeniackich zachowań już dawno, ale jego synowie mieli jeszcze prawdopodobnie długą drogę przed sobą. I zdawało się, że ani przymusowy pobyt w wojsku, ani Inicjacja nie przyspieszyły ich dojrzewania.

\- Mogę się zatem spodziewać, że to oni są przyczyną całego tego zamieszania? - zapytałam od niechcenia, niedbałym gestem wskazując rzedniejące nieco zbiorowisko przed karczmą. Uznałam to pytanie za retoryczne, ale Varthir mruknął coś, co wzięłam za potwierdzenie.

Ogarnął mnie znajomy ból głowy, którego zdążyłam już pozbyć się w Świątyni, a który teraz uporczywie wracał. Zdawało mi się, że moich braci powinno się przywiązać do słupa i wypuszczać tylko na ogrodzonym wybiegu. Cały świat by na tym skorzystał.

\- Co zrobili tym razem? - dodałam po chwili, w głowie wyrażając jednocześnie podziw dla karczmarza, cały czas zanudzającego straż swoim biadoleniem.

\- Nie wiem, nie było mnie w środku. Usłyszałem nagłe hałasy, a niedługo później jakiś pijaczyna wyleciał przez okno… a za nim parę krzeseł. - ruchem głowy wskazał wspomniane miejsce.

Warknęłam cicho. Zastanowiło mnie, jak bardzo odżałowali byśmy w rodzinie, gdyby moich braci spotkał nagle dziwny wypadek - urywający im nogi lub ręce - żeby nie mogli już sprawiać żadnych problemów. Prawie dekadę starsi ode mnie, a nadal zachowywali się jak gówniarze.

\- Straż pojawiła się i zgarnęła wszystkich podejrzanych dosłownie tuż przed twoim przybyciem. - zielonoskóry zdawał się rozbawiony tą sytuacją, ale ja oczyma wyobraźni widziałam tylko, jak sobie spokojnie wracam do świątyni… w przyszłym życiu. Powinnam zostawić tu braci na pastwę i sama pojechać do domu, powiadomić kogo trzeba. Tylko że nie miałam konia, a to wykluczało jakąkolwiek dalszą podróż. Mogłam spróbować sama wyciągnąć z tarapatów tego, którego zabrali do aresztu, ale nie było to łatwe. Po pierwsze nie byłam człowiekiem, co już zmniejszało moje szanse. Po drugie, miałam nikłe pojęcie o tutejszym systemie prawnym i nie byłam pewna, czy moje argumenty cokolwiek by zdziałały.

Pozostawała jeszcze sprawa drugiego z braci - zaginionego w tamtej chwili - i faktu, że zapewne będzie chciał wydostać aresztowanego. Musiałam się jakoś się z nimi skontaktować, bo po ucieczce z więzienia zapewne będą planowali zniknąć z miasta na jakiś czas. A wzajemne poszukiwanie się w okolicznych lasach, które rozciągały się na długie mile w każdą stronę, jakoś nie nastrajało mnie optymistycznie.

\- Nie zamartwiaj się - beztroski ton Varthira wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia - Nie pierwsza taka sytuacja i nie ostatnia, pewnie się skończy jak zwykle. - powiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion.

Czy on myślał, że fakt tego, że moi bracia już od jakiegoś czasu tu rozrabiają, nie zdenerwuje mnie bardziej? Przecież to oznaczało, że ten, którego złapali nie będzie odpowiadał tylko za tą ostatnią bójkę, ale i za wszystkie poprzednie w których padł na nich choćby cień podejrzenia. Przy narastającej od niedawna niechęci do nieludzi, z łatwością mogli go za to powiesić. Albo zadźgać w strażnicy. Spokoju nie dawała mi jeszcze kwestia tego, który z nich został zabrany do aresztu. Jeden był w miarę opanowany i kompromisowy, co mogło pomóc mu wyłgać się jakoś z odpowiedzialności. Drugi niestety zadzierał nosa na tyle, żeby z łatwością za to oberwać. Nie żeby nie chciał, bo wtedy miał pretekst aby oddać. Ale wcale nie musiało się to dobrze skończyć.

\- Rozumiem, że nie jesteś z rodziny, Varthir, i przez to nie obchodzą cię nasze problemy, ale twoja beztroska w tym względzie zaczyna mnie irytować. - odparłam skwaszona. - Jestem tu w tej chwili sama, z dala od domu, mojemu bratu może grozić stryczek, a ty mi mówisz, że mam się nie zamartwiać?

\- Masz rację. - skłonił głowę przepraszająco. - Chodziło mi raczej o to, że zarówno taka burda, jak i ich aresztowanie miało już parokrotnie miejsce. Zazwyczaj siedzieli parę dni w areszcie, aż ktoś nie przyjechał i nie wpłacił kaucji za ich wypuszczenie. Kwestia tygodnia, może mniej. - wyszczerzył się do mnie szeroko prezentując białe, równe uzębienie. Prawie nie zauważyłam nalotu od palonego od lat tytoniu.

\- Nikt nie przyjedzie, bo skoro jak mówisz miało to miejsce aż tyle razy, to zdziwiłabym się, gdyby rodzina raz na zawsze miała tego dość i nie chciała utrzeć im nosa nie wstawiając się za nimi - zaoponowałam. - A i mogę sobie wyobrazić, że wydane ostatnio edykty znacznie umniejszyły autorytet Drauera w oczach tutejszej straży, więc z racji poszukiwania jakichkolwiek winnych, mogą na moich braci nałożyć znacznie większe kary niż im przysługują. Bo i ludzie chętniej zobaczą jak czarny podkłada głowę pod topór, niż jeden z nich, prawda?

\- Hmm.. - zasępił się - To prawda. Z obecnym ludzkim przewrażliwieniem nic nie wiadomo. Nie dalej jak tydzień temu powiesili jednego z waszych.

Wskazał w bok, na pobliską, krótką uliczkę, u której wylotu widać było skąpany w deszczu plac. Na nim stała szubienica z pojedynczym, kołyszącym się nieco na wietrze ciałem. Nie mogłam za wiele dostrzec z takiej odległości, ale strzępy białych włosów były wyraźnie widoczne. Do tego wątpiłam, by czarny odcień skóry był spowodowany jedynie postępującym rozkładem. Zmroziło mnie, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że na miejscu wisielca mógł z powodzeniem znajdować się jeden z moich braci. Sytuacja wyglądała gorzej niż zakładałam. Jeżeli w mieście, które bazowało na kontaktach z czarnoskórymi najemnikami zaczęto wieszać czarnoskórych, to albo ten tam musiał być przyłapany na morderstwie, albo ludzie byli znacznie bardziej przewrażliwieni, niż przedstawiał leśniczy. Jeden wyrok mógł pociągnąć za sobą kolejne i ani się obejrzymy, jak nie będzie spokojnej przystani dla nikogo, kto nie był w pełni człowiekiem. Musiałam czym prędzej wydostać moich braci i uciekać z tego miasta. Kluczowym było powiadomienie _r_ _enggira_ o sytuacji, jeżeli jeszcze o niej nie wiedział. I nawet jeśli wykazywałam się typowo ludzkim uprzedzeniem - osądzając bliźniaków zanim dowiedziałam się, co tak naprawdę zaszło - to nadal, winni czy nie, członkowie rodziny byli dla mnie ważniejsi niż jakiekolwiek prawo. A egzekucja była czymś, na co, mimo swojej głupoty, nie zasługiwali.

1 _Renggir_ – (od _rengg,_ dosł. “przywódca”) - tytuł nadawany osobie przewodzącej danemu rodowi.


	2. Niechciana przygoda (część 2)

Rozejrzałam się, zastanawiając co mogę zrobić i w jakiej kolejności. Nie miałam za dużego wyboru. Jedyne, czego byłam pewna, to że musiałam działać szybko.

\- Varthir… czy mógłbyś wybadać dla mnie teren i pozyskać może trochę informacji? - zaczęłam trochę niepewnie. - Od czasu mojego ostatniego pobytu na powierzchni minęło sporo czasu i bardzo możliwe, że moja ogłada wśród ludzi pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Pomijając już fakt czarnej skóry i wspomnianej niechęci do nieludzi w ogólności. - wyjaśniłam, kiedy uniósł brwi, spoglądając na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

Mężczyzna przechylił głowę, co sprawiło, że jego długie ucho jeszcze bardziej wystawało spod nierówno przyciętych włosów. Jakby sam kolor skóry niedostatecznie pokazywał jego odmienność.

\- Ja także nie jestem człowiekiem. - odpowiedział. - Do tego mam żonę i trójkę dzieci. Bogowie wiedzą, jak bardzo chcę, żeby ta sytuacja nie uległa zmianie.

Skinęłam głową ze zrozumieniem. Jedyną osobą, która mogła mi pomóc bez narażania siebie, był jakiś człowiek. Niestety żadnemu nie ufałam na tyle, by poprosić go o przysługę.

Stałam jeszcze przez chwilę, przyglądając się okolicy i chcąc oszacować z której strony byłoby mi najprościej podejść. Wybrałam w końcu drogę nieco naokoło, przy ścianie między straganami, a sklepikami. Dzięki temu mogłam zbliżyć się do karczmy od strony niewielkiej stajni i być może podsłuchać, na jaki temat karczmarz zawodził tak długo. Rozmawiałabym wtedy o aresztowanych w podobnym tonie, bądź całkowicie przeciwnym - w zależności od jego nastawienia.

Wpadłam na pomysł zabrania koni moich braci, żeby karczmarz ich sobie nie przywłaszczył w ramach rekompensaty, niestety stajnia była pusta. Po krótkich oględzinach dostrzegłam też wybite okno na piętrze. Jawny dowód ucieczki drugiego z bliźniaków. Miałam nadzieję, że zabezpieczy wierzchowce, zanim przypuści szturm na strażnicę.

Przystanęłam pod niewielkim zadaszeniem, słuchając zza rogu słów karczmarza. Opowiadał, że namnożyło się ostatnio najemników, szukających łatwej roboty w polowaniach na nieludzi. Człowiek był zdania, że to był bezpośredni powód burd, zakłócających spokój w uczciwych miasteczkach.

\- Czego się tak tu skradacie? - usłyszałam nagle za sobą. Odwróciłam się szybko, natrafiając na umundurowanego mężczyznę w średnim wieku, z włosami przyprószonymi siwizną w takim samym stopniu jak kroplami siąpiącego deszczu. Musiał przejść z drugiej strony budynku, być może chcąc sprawdzić, czy jakiś zbiegły, czy inny świadek, nie chowa się za przybytkiem. Przystanął, mierząc mnie podejrzliwym wzrokiem spod krzaczastych, rudawych brwi.

\- Mam interes do kapitana, ale widząc, że jest zajęty, postanowiłam poczekać pod dachem. Bo pada. - odpowiedziałam, akcentując nieco ostatnie zdanie i mając nadzieję, że to uśpi czujność napotkanego strażnika.

\- Ano. - odpowiedział, rozluźniając się. - A wygląda na to, że wkrótce będzie padać mocniej. - dodał, pociągając lekko nosem i odszedł dalej, przyglądając się ścianom karczmy.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą, że przestał mnie postrzegać jako zagrożenie i wróciłam do przysłuchiwania się rozmowie przed budynkiem. Wyglądało na to, że zmierza ona ku końcowi, bowiem kapitan szorstkim głosem zaczął odpowiadać na zawodzenia właściciela, zapewniając go, że straż wszystkim się zajmie.

\- Halo, przepraszam! - spięłam się na te słowa, siłą woli powstrzymując przed ucieczką z miejsca zbrodni.

Zamiast tego odwróciłam się ponownie, kolejny raz poświęcając uwagę rudemu żołdakowi, machającemu do mnie sprzed wejścia do stajni.

\- Długo tam panienka czeka? - zapytał. - Bo może widziała, jak ktoś tu uciekał?

Ruchem ręki wskazał w górę, gdzie - o czym doskonale wiedziałam - znajdowało się rozbite okno. Cała początkowa ulga wyparowała ze mnie w mgnieniu oka. Przez kilka następnych uderzeń serca uformowała się w mojej głowie setka pytań, wśród których “jak bardzo jestem podejrzana”, powtarzało się najczęściej. Wzruszyłam ramionami i rozłożyłam nieco ręce w geście niewiedzy, mając nadzieję że strażnik nie postanowi dociekać tej sprawy.

\- Niczego nie widziałam. - powiedziałam, chcąc dodać wagi swoim gestom. Człowiek skrzywił się, ale pokiwał tylko głową i odwrócił się ode mnie, przestając się mną interesować.

Otrząsnęłam się z tego dziwnego lęku przed byciem przyłapanym i ponownie wyjrzałam za róg. Tam kapitan kilkoma dosadnymi słowami uciszał właśnie tyradę swojego rozmówcy, nakazując mu wrócić do budynku. Zapewniał przy tym, choć nieco bez przekonania, że wszystko zapamiętał i ktoś niezwłocznie się tym zajmie. Zwłaszcza kwestią poniesionych strat. Otyły człowiek mamrotał coś jeszcze kiedy drzwi się za nim zamykały. Poczekałam chwilę, aż zniknie mi z oczu i podbiegłam, chcąc dogonić odchodzącego szybkim krokiem oficera. Spostrzegł mnie jeszcze zanim się zbliżyłam, zwracając w moją stronę stosunkowo młodą, choć pokrytą już paroma bliznami twarz.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał z twardym akcentem leżącej tuż za zachodnią granicą Rzeszy.

Nie wróżyło to dobrze. Ludzie z tego wysoce zmilitaryzowanego kraju ściśle trzymali się procedur i za wszelką cenę zaprowadzali porządek w iście wojskowy sposób. Jeżeli człowiek przede mną był oddany wszystkim wyuczonym zasadom, to przekonanie go do czegokolwiek graniczyło z cudem. Miałam niejakie doświadczenie z takimi osobami, bowiem mój _r_ _enggir_ także przez większość życia służył w zachodnim wojsku, musiałam się jednak sporo natrudzić, żeby osiągnąć choć namiastkę sukcesu.

\- Chciałabym się dowiedzieć, co zaszło w tej karczmie. - powiedziałam szybko, nie bardzo się nad tym zastanawiając. Wszystkie zdarzenia od czasu przybycia do miasta zaburzały mój ułożony zwykle sposób myślenia. Zauważyłam z niesmakiem, że zaczynałam przez to popełniać błędy i nadzwyczaj ciężko było mi się skupić.

Kapitan spojrzał na mnie z góry i poprawił hebanowe włosy zakładając wojskową czapkę z niewielkim daszkiem, który choć trochę chronił go przed deszczem. Był wysokim, zwalistym typem, z którym rozsądnie było nie wchodzić w otwartą konfrontację. Zwłaszcza będąc mną.

\- Dla postronnych gapiów nic nie zaszło. - odpowiedział nieprzyjemnie. - Mieliście jakieś relacje z którymś z aresztowanych?

\- Właśnie to bym chciała ustalić.

\- Większość zostanie wypuszczona po tym, jak wytrzeźwieją. Za wyjątkiem bezpośrednich sprawców, którzy odpowiedzą za zniszczenia. - przyglądał mi się nieco podejrzliwie, jakby chciał przejrzeć, co znajdowało się za zakrywającą moją twarz chustą. Odsłoniłam ją, odchylając przy okazji okulary. W pochmurny dzień światło nie przeszkadzało aż tak, mogłam więc wytrzymać parę chwil bez nadmiernego mrużenia oczu.

Kapitan zmarszczył lekko nos, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Co to znowu? - mruknął - Dowiedzieliście się, że wasi brali udział w tym zamieszaniu i przyleźliście odstawiać jakąś rasową zemstę?

\- Nic takiego nie będzie miało miejsca. - zapewniłam, kładąc ugodowo dłoń na piersi. - Miałam spotkać się z towarzyszem w tej karczmie, więc jestem ciekawa czy być może cała ta sprawa go dotyczy.

Zerknęłam w stronę budynku, na parę wyrzuconych na zewnątrz połamanych krzeseł

\- Swoją drogą - kontynuowałam - straty nie wyglądają na tak znaczne, karczmarz chyba zareagował zbyt emocjonalnie. Zachowywał się, jakby stracił dorobek życia. - oficer wzruszył ramionami, poprawiając mankiety kurtki.

\- Człowiek taki, jak on, musi obdarzać swoich klientów jakimś ograniczonym zaufaniem. Często się na tym zawodzi, ale taka już specyfika tej profesji. - odchrząknął. - Co innego zwykli obywatele. Ci się boją po prostu. I mają czego. Wedle raportów, zuchwalstwo nieludzi zaczyna powoli przekraczać pewne granice. Bez urazy. - ostatnie zdanie dodał po tym, jak uświadomił sobie z kim rozmawia.

\- A nagłówki gazet mówią same za siebie. - dodał po chwili - Morderstwo tu, napaść tam. I za wszystkim stoją odmieńcy. - wypluwał słowa z siebie jakby przeklinał, ale pewnie za nieco niechlujną wymowę bardziej odpowiadała przerwa po wybitym zębie. Jak na złość nie mogłam oderwać od niej wzroku.

\- Te same nagłówki nawołują do nieufności wobec innych ras. - zmusiłam się, by patrzeć człowiekowi w oczy.

\- Ludzie muszą wiedzieć, czego się wystrzegać.

Ludzie zaczynali się bać, pomyślałam, a nierzadko strach wzmaga agresję. Nic więc dziwnego, że zachęceni niepochlebnymi artykułami, mieszkańcy wielu miast zaczną szukać winy za własne niepowodzenia w swoich długouchych, czy skrzydlatych sąsiadach.

\- Czyli to w karczmie, mogło mieć formę obrony przed napaścią, wywołaną takim negatywnym reportażem. - zasugerowałam.

\- Niewykluczone. - zgodził się mężczyzna, choć widziałam, że niechętnie. - Dowiemy się więcej, kiedy przesłuchamy wszystkich zatrzymanych.

\- Jak zamierzacie to ustalić? Pytać ludzi czy czarny jest winny? Po tych wszystkich artykułach nawołujących do nienawiści? - zapytałam coraz bardziej zirytowana.

\- Jak się znajdzie jakiś inny czarnoskóry świadek, to jego zeznania też weźmiemy pod uwagę. To jaki macie interes, którym mnie tak powstrzymujecie od wypełniania obowiązków? - zapytał nieco znużony.

\- Już mówiłam, miałam spotkać się w karczmie z towarzyszem. Nie widzę go wśród gapiów, więc jeśli przybył do miasta wcześniej, mógł zostać wciągnięty w tą bójkę. - ostrożnie ważyłam słowa, starając się nie powiedzieć zbyt wiele.

Kapitan rozejrzał się, jakby chciał znaleźć dowód na zaprzeczenie moim słowom.

\- Sierżancie! - zakrzyknął gdzieś w bok.

Podążyłam za nim wzrokiem, widząc niedaleko niskiego mężczyznę, salutującego w odpowiedzi.

\- Byli wśród zatrzymanych jacyś czarni? - padło pytanie. Sierżant zastanowił się przez moment.

\- Byli, kapitanie. Jeden.

\- Wylegitymowaliście?

\- Jeszcze nie, nie było kiedy.

Przysłuchiwałam się tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, nie wiedząc czy powinnam czuć ulgę z faktu, że straż nie była do końca pewna, kogo aresztowali. Z drugiej strony, większość czarnoskórych, którzy przebywali w tym mieście, w ten czy inny sposób należała do rodziny. Szansa, że nie rozpoznali bliźniaków była niewielka.

\- Kapitanie, chciałabym wiedzieć, czy zatrzymany mężczyzna jest tym, na którego czekam. - powiedziałam twardo. - Od tej informacji zależy, jak długo będę jeszcze marnować czas w tym mieście.

Postanowiłam wykorzystać fakt, że nie pojawiałam się w tym miejscu od bardzo dawna. Każdy, kto rozpoczął służbę mniej niż dziesięć lat temu, nie powinien mieć absolutnie żadnego pojęcia kim jestem, zanim nie spojrzy w dokumenty. Do tego czasu mogłam udawać przyjezdną, której jedynym celem było szybkie załatwienie interesów.

Mężczyzna zmierzył mnie złym spojrzeniem, po czym gestem wezwał jednego ze swoich ludzi, przeganiającego właśnie resztki gapiów z placu. Wydał szybkie, konkretne rozkazy zaprowadzenia mnie do strażnicy, bym mogła się przyjrzeć aresztowanemu czarnoskóremu. Zaznaczył też, by dopilnowano, abym nie próbowała w żaden sposób układać się z więźniem, czy wyciągać go przedwcześnie z aresztu. Posłałam oficerowi urażone spojrzenie i - zamiast planowanych uprzejmych podziękowań za pomoc - skłoniłam się tylko sztywno przed odejściem.

Strażnik, który mi towarzyszył, był starszym mężczyzną, który służył chyba jeszcze tylko dlatego, że lubił swoją pracę. Najlepsze dni musiał mieć już za sobą, ale widocznie dbał o swoje miasto na tyle, żeby choćby służyć doświadczeniem i przekazywać je młodszym od siebie. Szedł wolno, jakby przyspieszenie kroku sprawiało mu trudność, zerkając na mnie co jakiś czas przenikliwymi, mimo wieku, oczami.

\- Tym razem nie wyciągniecie go tak łatwo z aresztu. - odezwał się w końcu, kiedy byliśmy już kilka ulic od placu z karczmą. - Kapitan przypisze mu zapewne pozostałe burdy, które miały miejsce w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

\- Najpierw powinien ustalić, po której stronie leży wina. Ten atak zawsze mógł zostać sprowokowany. - przed oczami zobaczyłam pogardliwy uśmieszek jednego z braci oraz adekwatną do miny ciętą ripostę i słowo “sprowokować” nabrało większego znaczenia.

\- Sprowokowany, czy nie, to czarnoskóry, którego w gazetach opisują jako zło wcielone, zaatakował porządnych obywateli. Nie sądzisz chyba, że ktokolwiek będzie to postrzegał inaczej? Nawet stary Paqvis będzie miał problem z udowodnieniem jego niewinności.

Chciałam odpowiedzieć coś związanego bezpośrednio z tematem, ale nagle mnie olśniło. Towarzyszący mi człowiek wiedział, kim jestem, oraz kto tak naprawdę siedział w więzieniu. Służył w tym miejscu od wielu lat, więc zapewne wiele razy napotykał członków rodziny w przeróżnych sytuacjach. Być może mógł mi powiedzieć coś więcej na temat ostatnich wydarzeń.

\- Pamięta mnie pan? - zapytałam, chcąc potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Imię gdzieś mi uciekło, ale była tylko jedna, żółtooka dziewczynka, którą te dwa nicponie gubiły za każdym pobytem w mieście. Ileż to ja się ciebie naszukałem, kiedy chłopaki przybiegali zestresowani, bo znikałaś im z oczu.

Uśmiechnęłam się na wspomnienie czasów, kiedy zafascynowana kolorowymi straganami, zatrzymywałam się przy nich, pozwalając by towarzyszące mi osoby szły dalej. I tak jak starsi przedstawiciele rodziny zazwyczaj poświęcali mi więcej uwagi, tak bliźniacy sami byli zaabsorbowani innymi rzeczami. Na tyle, żeby nie zauważyć nawet, kiedy zostawałam w tyle.

\- Niezbyt chwalebny sposób na zapadnięcie komuś w pamięć. - zauważyłam ze śmiechem.

\- Lepszy taki, niż żaden. Przypadkiem byłaś w okolicy, czy stary zrobił się na tyle przezorny, żeby próbować zapobiegać aresztowaniom, zanim będą miały miejsce?

\- Zapytam go o to, kiedy tylko wrócę do domu. A przypadkiem nie dzieje się nic. Drauer wie zapewne o sytuacji, nie dziwi mnie zatem, że chciał, bym wracała do domu w towarzystwie. - odpowiedziałam nieco ostrożnie.

Fakt, że strażnik mnie znał nie oznaczał, że mogłam z nim rozmawiać całkowicie swobodnie. Ja nie mogłam przypomnieć sobie jego twarzy sprzed lat.

\- Zabito kogoś w tej karczmie, że mojemu bratu zamierza się przypisać wszystkie zbrodnie? - sarknęłam, powracając po chwili milczenia do bardziej mnie interesującego tematu.

\- Nie. - odparł mężczyzna z ociąganiem. - Ale oberżysta narobił publicznie takiego rabanu, że kapitan nie zaryzykuje swojej reputacji, nie nakładając na zatrzymanych kar, stosownych do przewinienia.

\- Z zewnątrz straty nie wyglądały na tak rozległe. - powtórzyłam to, co powiedziałam wcześniej oficerowi.

\- Zdaniem karczmarza są spore. Zniszczono wino za jakieś trzydzieści koron, do tego dochodzą połamane stoły, krzesła, wybite okna... - wyliczał pomagając sobie palcami - i cnota córki bodajże. Pozostaje jeszcze sprawa człowieka, który wypadł przez okno. Niby pijaczyna, ale to też nie znowu taka mała szkodliwość czynu, bo był stryjem ciotecznym właściciela, czy coś. Nie ma co ukrywać, artykuły w gazetach zachęcają ludzi do reagowania w przesadny sposób, jeśli chodzi o konfrontację z odmieńcami. - szedł, patrząc przed siebie, jakby dostrzegał w kroplach deszczu widoczny tylko dla siebie wzór. - Nie dalej jak wczoraj ukazał się postulat o zakazie wpuszczania czarnych do miast. I pozbyciu się was w ogólności. Bo robicie burdy. Każdy mieszkaniec będzie w tym widział okazję do zrzucenia winy na kogoś, po czyjej stronie prawo nie stoi.

\- I oczywiście mój brat musiał być jak zwykle w środku tego zamieszania… - jęknęłam cierpiętniczo. - Ale konkretnych winnych jeszcze nie ustalono, prawda?

\- Nie, dopóki nie przesłuchamy tych, co siedzą w celach…

\- Z których większość jest pewnie tak pijana, że nie pamięta nawet drogi do domu. - weszłam strażnikowi w słowo. - Dlaczego zatem kapitan nie ściągnie konsekwentnie grzywny od wszystkich uczestniczących i wypuści, bez stawiania dodatkowych zarzutów? - zaryzykowałam udawanie osoby obeznanej z tutejszym prawem, bazując na tym co gdzieś tam pozostało w mojej pamięci. - Czyżby przepisy się zmieniły i byle bójka w karczmie wymagała jakichś dodatkowych procedur?

Ktoś mi kiedyś powiedział, że pewność siebie w rozmowie i przekonanie o własnej racji jest kluczem do sukcesu. Strażnik zerknął na mnie spode łba i odchrząknął zakłopotany.

\- Przepisy się nie zmieniły. - odpowiedział. - Ale w przypadku stale napływających skarg pod adresem czarnoskórych, kapitan będzie chciał podjąć wszelkie środki ostrożności i rozpocząć w końcu porządne śledztwo. A poza tym dochodzi do tego jeszcze prywata, bo poprzednim razem ten czarny młodzieniec śmiał się dowódcy w twarz, kiedy go aresztowano. - z ostatnimi słowy mężczyzna pochylił się ku mnie, zniżając głos konspiracyjnie.

Przymknęłam oczy w chwilowej bezsilności. Wiedziałam, że przekonanie bliźniaków o własnej nietykalności doprowadzi w końcu do problemów, z których nie będą w stanie się wydostać. Ten dzień zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Musiałam zrobić coś, żeby do tego nie dopuścić.

\- To nie powód, by przypisywać komuś, bez dowodów, zbrodnie, których nie popełnił. - zaoponowałam. - Gdzie jest postępowanie zgodnie z prawem?

Starszy mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Można przygotować stosowne dokumenty i dopasować pod podejrzanego. Nasze miasto jest pod zwierzchnictwem stolicy, więc należałoby te papiery wysłać do Valiczkamiru i poczekać na odpowiedź, zazwyczaj trzy, może cztery dni. Jeśli tamtejsze władze uznają, że przestępca jest wart sądzenia, to w zależności od tego jak bardzo miejski sąd jest oblegany, oczekiwanie na proces może zająć od jednego dnia do tygodnia. Jeśli miasto będzie chciało przetransportować więźnia, to będziemy musieli zrobić to niezwłocznie po otrzymaniu rozkazu.

Zastanawiało mnie, czy strażnik udzielał mi tych wszystkich informacji specjalnie, próbując pomóc. Wiedząc, co się święci, mogłam spróbować poinformować rodzinę o tym, jak sprawa jest poważna. Kapitan jednak był sprytny. Jeśli wierzyć słowom idącego ze mną mężczyzny, to w najgorszym przypadku miałam trzy dni. Wystarczająco, żeby dojechać do domu, ale zdecydowanie za mało żeby wyjaśnić sytuację i wrócić. Mogłam próbować wrócić do świątyni i przekazać wiadomość w magiczny sposób, choć mało prawdopodobnym było by chciano mi pomóc z tak błahego powodu. Przesyłanie wieści tą drogą było bardzo kosztowne i używane raczej w sytuacjach, gdy zagrożone było coś więcej niż życie jednostki.

\- Nawet, jeśli ten “przestępca” był tylko ofiarą rasistowskiej napaści? - zapytałam.

\- Czasy solidarności rasowej, gdzie jeden długouchy poświadczał za drugiego, dobiegają końca. Teraz pewnie byłoby to odebrane jako współudział w zbrodni.

Zatem mój brat musiał zniknąć z aresztu, zanim pełen uprzedzeń kapitan zacznie wywierać swoją prywatną zemstę. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, jak do tego doprowadzić.

Siąpiący delikatnie od czasu mojego przybycia do miasta deszcz przemienił się w ulewę, zanim dotarliśmy do celu. To sprawiło, że ostatnie metry pokonałam truchtem, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się pod niewielkim zadaszeniem, osłaniającym drzwi do strażnicy. W środku dwaj siedzący leniwie przedstawiciele tutejszych władz wstali podejrzliwie, gdy tylko przekroczyłam próg, ale uspokoili się widząc wchodzącego za mną mężczyznę. Młody adiutant, siedzący za niewielkim biurkiem został wyznaczony do tego, by - razem z dwoma innymi strażnikami - towarzyszyć mi do celi, bym mogła zidentyfikować aresztowanego. Uczucie nieufności, które mnie otaczało było łudząco podobne do tego, które doświadczyłam zaraz po wejściu do miasta. Tym razem jednak znałam jego przyczynę. Trzech mężczyzn to było zdecydowanie za dużo, by jedynie pokazać mi więźnia, ale najwyraźniej bali się, że swoimi umiejętnościami mogłam unieszkodliwić jednego z nich i uwolnić pobratymca. Wiedziałam, że było to niemożliwe i nadzwyczaj nierozsądne. Ale oni jak widać uważali, że ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Przystawałam co chwila, czekając aż otworzą kolejne zamki. Wąskie korytarze prowadziły w dół stromymi schodami, oddzielone co jakiś czas zamkniętą kratą, dla zachowania bezpieczeństwa. Chcąc uciekać w pośpiechu, przeciętny rzezimieszek spędziłby tyle czasu na próbie otwierania wytrychem tych wszystkich zamków, że prawdopodobnie zostałby złapany na długo przed dotarciem na górę. Miałam nadzieję, że brat, który siedział w celi, obmyślał jakiś owocny plan ucieczki i nie liczył na to, że jak za poprzednimi razami, uda mu się wydostać za kaucją.

W końcu następny rozciągający się przede mną korytarz wypełniony był celami po bokach. Wszystkie były zakratowane, a światło z korytarza docierało jedynie na parę stóp w głąb pomieszczeń. Reszta tonęła w przyjemnym mroku, rozproszonym malutkimi, wąskimi okienkami, wykutymi wysoko w ścianach niektórych cel. Rozglądałam się, idąc już teraz niespiesznie. Wiele cel było pustych, choć to głównie dlatego, że uczestnicy ostatniej burdy stłoczeni byli w kilku pierwszych. Większość spała, niektórzy bełkotali coś pod nosem. Chciałam się zatrzymać, aby w skupisku ciał wypatrzyć członka rodziny, ale strażnicy stanowczo poprowadzili mnie dalej.

Minęliśmy kratę, przez którą wysunęła się jasnoskóra ręka. Odsunęłam się zapobiegawczo, podczas gdy jej właściciel - którego pamiętałam z dawnych lat, jak prowadził mały sklepik z alchemicznymi wywarami - błagalnym głosem prosił o wysłuchanie i ponowne sprawdzenie dowodów. Długie uszy, wystające spod ciemnych włosów były opuszczone w rozpaczy, a przybrudzony strój świadczył o tym, że albo skazany siedział już sporo w tej celi, albo przy aresztowaniu nie obchodzono się z nim zbyt łagodnie. Odetchnęłam i po raz setny wmówiłam sobie, że straż nie ma żadnego powodu, by mnie zatrzymać, jeśli tylko nie będę zachowywać się podejrzanie

Zatrzymaliśmy się w końcu przy jednej z cel w głębi korytarza. Niedbałym ruchem wskazano mi wnętrze, gdzie na podłodze leżał ubrany na czarno mężczyzna.. Białe, długie włosy były rozrzucone w nieładzie wokół głowy. Kilka kosmyków przykleiło się do twarzy, której, mimo wszystko nie miałam ochoty oglądać w tamtym miejscu. Lekko spuchnięty policzek i krwawy skrzep w kąciku ust aż nadto świadczyły o czynnym udziale w niedawnej bójce.

\- Jest nieprzytomny. - zauważyłam, spoglądając beznamiętnie na jednego ze strażników.

Młody chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pewnie się awanturował, to dostał w łeb, żeby siedzieć cicho. Takiego go już przywieźli. To ten, o którego chodzi, czy nie? - zapytał, przestępując nieco nerwowo z nogi na nogę.

Zerknęłam na powrót w stronę celi, udając, że przypatruję się uważniej więźniowi. Miałam powody sądzić, że przyznanie się do tej znajomości postawiłoby mnie w nieciekawej sytuacji. Odprowadzający mnie przez miasto gwardzista wyraźnie sugerował, że powinnam zostawić tą sprawę osobom decyzyjnym. Nie posiadałam autorytetu, żeby cokolwiek tutaj zdziałać. Co gorsza, bez jednoznacznej decyzji _r_ _enggira_ , oficjalnie nawet nie należałam do rodziny. Wszystkie dokumenty miały zostać dopiero sporządzone, a na to potrzeba było trochę czasu.

\- To nie on. - powiedziałam głośno. - Wiedziałam, że zmarnuję tylko czas, przychodząc tutaj. - dodałam z prychnięciem.

Zanim się jednak odwróciłam, zmierzając do wyjścia, zerknęłam jeszcze pospiesznie na celę. Jedno z tych malutkich, wąskich okienek szczęśliwie znajdowało się tuż pod sufitem. Gdybym dostała się za budynek, mogłam przez nie porozmawiać z bratem, dać mu znać o mojej obecności i być może zaplanować dalsze posunięcie. Martwił mnie nieco jego brak przytomności. Oznaczało to, że oberwał w głowę albo bardzo mocno, albo bardzo niefortunnie. Miałam nadzieję, że nie przysporzy to trwałych problemów jego zdrowiu.

Powtórzyłam swoje słowa będąc już na górze, podtrzymując na twarzy niezadowolenie. Podpisałam kilka dokumentów, które poświadczały mój pobyt w budynku i wyszłam, rasowym zwyczajem nie poświęcając już nikomu więcej uwagi. Stary strażnik - jedyny, o którego reakcję się obawiałam - pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, nie mówiąc ani słowa i nawet nie odrywając się od tymczasowej pracy w zastępstwie adiutanta.


	3. Niechciana przygoda (część 3)

Szłam, upewniając się, że nikt nie mnie widzi. Cofnęłam się dopiero po minięciu dwóch ulic i stamtąd zaczęłam okrążać okazały budynek. Zwinnie, choć nie bez trudności, przeskoczyłam kuty płot, oddzielający wąską uliczkę od większego placu przy strażnicy i przekradłam się pod ścianą do miejsca, w którym znajdowały się cele. Woda z padającego cały czas deszczu wlewała się przez niektóre z zakratowanych otworów. Zazwyczaj tam, gdzie kamienie niskiego murku były skruszałe i nie chroniły położonych niżej pomieszczeń przed zalaniem.

Zaglądałam w każde z okienek, dopóki nie znalazłam się przy tym właściwym. Tam zebrałam parę małych kawałków skruszałych, kamiennych ścian i rzucając nimi w leżącego, próbowałam go obudzić. Pociski odbiły się kilkukrotnie od jego ciała , dopóki nie stęknął i nie poruszył się ociężale. Syknęłam na niego cicho, kiedy podnosił się do siadu, aż ciemnoskóra twarz nie zwróciła się w moją stronę, mrużąc oczy przed wpadającym do celi światłem. Przyjrzałam mu się ponownie. Jego włosy, teraz już spływające wzdłuż ramion, sięgały prawie połowy pleców, a część czoła zasłaniania nierówno przycięta grzywka. Szersze barki i lepiej, niż pamiętałam, ukształtowane mięśnie drżały delikatnie, umożliwiając właścicielowi w każdej chwili szybką zmianę pozycji, lub obronę. Nawet skołowany był gotów walczyć lub uciekać, w zależności od sytuacji. Mimo że pozornie sprawiał wrażenie zwykłego, oszołomionego więźnia.

Te szczegóły pozwoliły mi określić z dużym prawdopodobieństwem z którym z bliźniaków mam do czynienia - Yatchirem, który do inicjacji podchodził w kościele Devinara zwanego potocznie Czerwonym, Opiekuna zabójców i czcicieli śmierci. Skoro siedział w celi sam, to oznaczało, że zaplecze magiczne w postaci drugiego brata miało spore szanse na przebywanie w bezpiecznym odosobnionym miejscu i planowanie ucieczki. Poczułam się potwornie nie na miejscu, jakbym przeszkadzała w doskonale przemyślanym planie. Jakby całe to aresztowanie było, od początku do końca, zamierzone.

\- Khalia…? - zapytał trochę niewyraźnie, kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się nieco do światła.

Małe kółeczko na czubku lewego ucha zalśniło delikatnie, kiedy ciężko podnosił się z kamiennej podłogi. Otrzepał rękawy skórzanej kurtki, jakby nagle chciał się pokazać od lepszej strony i odchrząknąl, podchodząc dwa kroki.

\- Drauer w liście przekazał, że będziecie czekać w mieście, ale zapomniał dodać, że macie kwatery w strażnicy. - zironizowałam.

\- Oj, tam. - machnął ręką i uśmiechnął się, błyskając białymi zębami, rozmasowując zaraz po tym obolałą szczękę.

Przeczucie mówiło mi, że zarówno powrót do domu, jak i Świątyni mogą się bardzo odsunąć w czasie.

\- Powinnaś sama kiedyś spróbować. Zapach mokrych kamieni przywodzi na myśl pewne partie Podziemia. - zażartował, obszernym gestem pokazując mi swoje tymczasowe “komnaty”.

\- Ty wiesz, że to twoje “kpię sobie z niebezpieczeństwa” może się kiedyś dla was marnie skończyć? - zapytałam, starając się ukryć wzbierającą w głosie troskę.

\- Kiedyś, być może. A ty nie miałaś czasem przyjechać jutro? - zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, zmieniając temat.

\- W wiadomości było, że powinnam się stawić niezwłocznie. - wyjaśniłam. Yatchir zerknął na mnie spode łba i wydął wargi, niezadowolony.

\- No tak… - zaczął i rozejrzał się, zastanawiając. - Nie jest to dobre miejsce, żeby rozmawiać, zwłaszcza że w każdej chwili ktoś może cię zauważyć. Powiedz mi tylko... - zniżył głos niemal do szeptu, podchodząc tym samym bliżej zakratowanego okienka i podciągnął się nieco, chwytając za pręty - byłaś może w karczmie?

\- Przed karczmą. - sprostowałam. - I rozmawiałam ze strażą. Jak myślisz, skąd wiedziałam w której celi cię szukać?

\- Znalazłaś moment, żeby zajrzeć do stajni? Widziałaś nasze konie? - dopytał.

\- Nie. A ty, jak na osobę, która siedzi w celi trochę za bardzo interesujesz się rzeczami poza twoim zasięgiem. - zauważyłam. - Czy ty czekasz, aż Deqatir uratuje ci tyłek i wyciągnie z więzienia?

Brat zdawał się zignorować moje pytanie i przeszukał kieszenie z cichym prychnięciem.

\- Zabrali mi pieniądze, oczywiście, więc raczej nie przekupię strażnika, żeby mnie wypuścił. - sarknął. - Mamy ustaloną strategię na sytuacje takie, jak ta, dlatego chcę wiedzieć, czy mogę z niej skorzystać.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że niby od początku wiedzieliście, że jeden z was skończy w celi? Jak to się ma do tego, że mieliście odeskortować wracającą ze świątyni siostrę do domu? Przyszło wam do głowy, że jakby was skazali, albo przewieźli gdzieś dalej, to nie zostawiwszy mi konia pogrzebali byście moje szanse na szybkie powiadomienie rodziny o waszym położeniu...? - wyrzuciłam z siebie z pretensją, zanim Yatchir mnie nie uciszył.

\- Oczywiście, że nie wiedzieliśmy. - warknął, akcentując odpowiednie słowa. - Ale takie rzeczy się zdarzają, tak? Lepiej jest zatem mieć zawczasu plan ucieczki, niż się później zastanawiać. Myślisz, że jesteśmy na tyle głupi, żeby prowokować ludzi, zwłaszcza po tym, co gazety piszą na nasz temat?

\- A jesteście? - nie mogłam powstrzymać się przed tym pytaniem.

\- Ranisz mnie na wskroś, siostra, takim paskudnym brakiem zaufania. - spojrzał na mnie z udawanym oburzeniem. - Nie pożylibyśmy zbyt długo, nie potrafiąc trzymać języka za zębami. - dodał, rozpromieniając się.

Dobrze było wiedzieć, że wykazywali się chociaż szczątkowym rozsądkiem. Istniała szansa, że uchroni ich on przed szubienicą.

\- Ale, skoro już tu jesteś, to słuchaj. Chcę, żebyś wyszła z miasta i skierowała się drogą na północ.

Zmrużyłam oczy, rozważając jego prośbę.

\- Dom jest na wschód stąd. I skręca się do niego z południowej drogi. - powiedziałam, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze wizyty. - Który z traktów stał się nieprzejezdny w ostatnich latach?

\- Nie bądź taka sprytna. Chcę, żebyś szła na północ, to mam swoje powody. Po drodze się spotkamy i wszystko ci wyjaśnimy.

Wcześniejsze przeczucie wzmogło się. Naszły mnie obawy, że bracia wcale nie planują wracać do domu w najbliższym czasie. Musiałam jednak postępować wedle ich planu, przynajmniej do czasu aż nie dowiem się, jaki brawurowy pomysł zrodził się w ich głowach. Choć gdybym wtedy wiedziała, jakie to będzie miało konsekwencje, zostawiłabym ich samych sobie i wróciła do domu choćby pieszo.

Skinęłam niechętnie głową. Yatchir odpowiedział uśmiechem i sięgnął do rękawa, odsłaniając zawieszoną na nadgarstku misterną biżuterię. Potarł jej część między palcami, po czym wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kawałek kredy i wyrysował nim na podłodze jakiś nieznany mi symbol.

\- Na północ, pamiętaj. Zgarniemy cię z drogi. - powiedział odsuwając się dwa kroki i czekając.

Nie minęła nawet chwila, kiedy powietrze tuż nad symbolem zgęstniało i uformowało się w szkarłatny, falujący okrąg. Brat pochylił się nieco, jakby przechodził przez dziurę w ścianie i przekroczył drgającą niczym tafla wody, powierzchnię. Uderzenie serca później cela była pusta, a widniejący na podłodze symbol zapłonął żywym ogniem, z głośnym hukiem rozchodząc się po pomieszczeniu. Wszystko trwało dosłownie chwilę, ale to wystarczyło, by zaalarmować straż w budynku. Odsunęłam się, słysząc podniesione głosy gdzieś zza celi i skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi i szybkim krokiem zaczęłam iść w stronę zewnętrznych bram.

Przemykałam ulicami dość szybko. Nie zwracałam uwagi na to, czy wzbudzam podejrzenia, bo w lejącym się z nieba deszczu wszyscy poruszali się w podobny sposób. Dzięki temu też poszukiwania uciekiniera, które rozgorzały w krótkim czasie, były przeprowadzane z nikłą żarliwością. Nikomu nie chciało się łazić za zbiegiem w taką ulewę, co działało na naszą korzyść. Nawet strażnicy przy bramie kulili się pod murami, niedbałym gestem przepuszczając wszystkich w obie strony. Nasunęłam kaptur bardziej na twarz, co było normalne przy tej pogodzie i nie niepokojona przekroczyłam zewnętrzną bramę. Targały mną sprzeczne uczucia i brak konkretnych decyzji, co powinnam zrobić. Bliźniacy całe dzieciństwo słynęli z roztrzepania i dziwnych pomysłów i obawiałam się, że mogłam trafić na jeden z nich. Rozsądnym posunięciem był jak najszybszy powrót do domu. Jeżeli stary strażnik zacznie gadać za dużo, albo kapitan powiąże aresztowanego vhax **1 **z tym, że należy do Rodziny, to lepiej żeby _r_ _enggir_ wiedział zawczasu o ewentualnych problemach.

Zatrzymałam się na zakręcie i odwróciłam, obserwując błotnistą rzekę, która prowadziła do bram. Przez ścianę deszczu niewiele było widać, ale z zewnątrz miasto wydawało się spokojne, mogłam więc sądzić, że poszukiwania zamknęły się w obrębie murów. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

Rozglądałam się po obu stronach, próbując wypatrzyć cokolwiek między drzewami. Nie byłam pewna jak daleko miałam odejść od bram, zwolniłam więc kroku, choć nie na tyle, by wzbudzać podejrzenia. Przecierałam co chwila twarz z kropel deszczu, niezadowolona, że zwisające nad drogą gałęzie nie dają wystarczającego schronienia.

W pewnym momencie usłyszałam cichy gwizd gdzieś po swojej prawej. Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę. W krzakach ledwie dostrzegalna, zakapturzona postać dawała mi znak, bym się zbliżyła. Zrobiłam to ostrożnie, trzymając dłoń na rękojeści sztyletu, do czasu aż nie zauważyłam spoglądających na mnie spod kaptura, znajomych, pomarańczowych oczu. Zawahałam się na moment, dostrzegając irytację na młodej, męskiej twarzy. Skrzywiłam się, wiedząc, że to drugi z bliźniaków wyszedł mi na powitanie. Deqatir, którego arogancja i wieczne przekonanie o własnej wyższości sprawiały, że nie przepadałam za nim od najmłodszych lat. Rzadko kiedy potrafiliśmy dojść do porozumienia i choć wstawialiśmy się za sobą jak przystało na członków tej samej rodziny, większość naszych rozmów miała formę sarkastycznych docinek.

\- Twoja tendencja do pojawiania się w złym miejscu i złym czasie staje się już legendarna. - prychnął cicho. - Ale dobrze wiedzieć, że dotarłaś tu bez większych problemów. - dodał nieco łagodniej.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, to czas jest jak najbardziej odpowiedni. Miałam też na tyle rozsądku, żeby nie zwracać na siebie nadmiernej uwagi. - odbiłam z lekkim uśmiechem. - Choć nie było to łatwe. Zniknięcie Yatchira z celi było tak głośne, że zaalarmowało całą strażnicę.

\- Następstwa zaklęć potrafią być nieprzewidywalne. - odparł beztrosko, rozkładając ręce w niewinnym geście.

Przedarłam się przez wysokie krzaki, do miejsca gdzie między drzewami Yatchir przepakowywał juki z jednego konia, na drugiego. Uśmiechnął się do mnie na powitanie. Odpowiedziałam tym samym, aczkolwiek to, co robił, wzbudziło we mnie pewne podejrzenia.

\- Jak to się stało, że znowu wpadliście w kłopoty, co? - zapytałam.

\- Tym razem nie zawiniliśmy niczym. - odparł, nie odwracając się od popręgów.

\- Czyli co, siedzieliście grzecznie w pokoju, a napastnicy wyważyli wam drzwi bez powodu? - uniosłam brew.

\- Zdziwiłabyś się, ale nawet próbowaliśmy ich uspokoić. - wtrącił Deqatir. To była dla mnie nowość. Bliźniacy bardzo często sami prowokowali sprzeczki, nierzadko po to, aby w prymitywny sposób się wyżyć, albo ukazać swoją wyższość nad mniej doświadczonymi w pewnych dziedzinach ludźmi.

\- Ale, jako że żaden z nas nie będzie nadstawiał drugiego policzka po tym, jak dostanie w ryj, to pod koniec trzeba było ich uspokajać siłą. - dodał Yatchir, zapinając ostatnie pasy przy końskim siodle.

Westchnęłam. Czyli w pewnym stopniu to była ich wina.

\- Mogliście bez słowa wstać i wyjść z izby. - zasugerowałam. Devinaryta prychnął i przewrócił oczami.

\- Żeby przy każdej następnej wizycie wytykali nas palcami i wyzywali od tchórzy? Niedoczekanie.

\- No pewnie, najlepiej widnieć na tylu listach gończych, by w ogóle nie móc wjechać do miasta. - sarknęłam.

\- Karczmarz widział całe zajście. I nie zrobił nic, żeby tych ludzi powstrzymać. - Deqatir z westchnieniem oparł się o drzewo i pstryknięciem palcami wytworzył mały płomyczek, przy którego pomocy zapalił wypełnionego ziołami skręta. Jego Opiekunką była Xiss - bogini rytuałów i tajemnic dzięki której brat nauczył się korzystać z mocy magicznej i siłą woli wpływać na rzeczywistość wokół siebie. Przynajmniej w teorii. W większości jego “magia”, poza widowiskowymi, nic nie znaczącymi sztuczkami, opierała się na mamrotaniu pod nosem, odprawianiu jakichś rytuałów i widzeniu rzeczy, których nikt wokół nie dostrzegał.

Ja jednak nie potrzebowałam magii, żeby zauważyć, że jedna z jego rąk lekko drży i porusza nią znacznie ostrożniej.

\- Co ci się stało w rękę? - zmieniłam temat, wiedziona kallickim instynktem. Wiedziałam, kiedy ze zdrowym pozornie ciałem, zaczynało dziać się coś złego.

\- Skaleczyłem się przy wychodzeniu z karczmy. - xissyta z zainteresowaniem zerknął na obiekt moich zmartwień, jakby nagle sobie o tym przypomniał.

\- I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? - zapytałam zdumiona.

\- Jesteś tu ledwo od kilku minut, żadna okazja nie zdążyła się nadarzyć. - pokręciłam z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Od stwierdzenia, że jesteś ranny, powinieneś zacząć. - skrzywiłam się na samą myśl zajmowania się raną w tych niesterylnych warunkach

\- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz, możesz na nią zerknąć. - odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Ale nie tu. Tu jest za blisko miasta.

\- Dobrze - skinęłam głową na potwierdzenie - musimy się zatem pospieszyć - zarządziłam. Obdarzyłam jeszcze Deqatira sceptycznym kalickim spojrzeniem - Utrzymasz się na koniu sam? - posłał mi zdziwione spojrzenie i przytaknął.

\- Yatchir oberwał mocno w głowę więc powinien jechać z kimś na koniu w razie czego. - dodałam.

Wspomniany uniósł się gwałtownie i zastrzygł uszami.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku. - zaoponował.

\- Ty jesteś lekarzem, czy ja? - zapytałam twardo. Brat spojrzał na mnie spode łba, ale nie ośmielił się sprzeciwić.

\- Głębiej w las powinniśmy znaleźć kawałek suchego miejsca, żebyś mu opatrzyła tą rękę. - burknął niezadowolony, niedbałym gestem wskazując na bliźniaka. Chwycił po tym końskie wodze i wszedł w najbliższe krzaki, zagłębiając się między drzewa.

Westchnęłam cicho, podążając za nim. Bracia nigdy nie lubili, kiedy próbowałam się nimi opiekować. Przekonałam się, że pewne rzeczy nie uległy zmianie. Zawsze byli zbyt dumni, żeby otwarcie przyznać się do jakichkolwiek uszczerbków na zdrowiu.W niezrozumiały dla mnie sposób uważali je za słabość, która sama odejdzie, kiedy nie będą o niej mówić. Kiedy wyjeżdżali do Świątyń, był to jeden z powodów dla których obawiałam się, że już ich nie zobaczę. Że zostawieni samym sobie umrą gdzieś z odniesionych ran, zbyt uparci, by pozwolić komuś się sobą zająć. Przynajmniej Deqatir wykazał się odrobiną rozsądku i słusznie założył, że jego “skaleczenie” może wymagać profesjonalnej opieki.

Zatrzymaliśmy się kilka minut później, przy pokrytym mchem głazie, którego kształt tworzył naturalne zadaszenie wystarczające do rozpalenia małego ogniska, nawet w nieustannie padającym deszczu. Niewiele kropel przedostawało się przez gęste korony drzew, ale w powietrzu unosiła się wilgotna mgiełka, osiadając na wszystkim. Bracia szybko sporządzili niewielkie obozowisko i już po chwili płomienie podgrzewały cynowy garnuszek nagromadzonej deszczówki. Przykucnęłam przy rozłożonej tymczasowo na ściółce płachcie woskowanego płótna i rozwinęłam skórzany futerał, w który starannie opakowane były moje najważniejsze narzędzia.

\- Zamierzasz tym leczyć, czy torturować? - zapytał Deqatir, spoglądając na mnie z góry i ściągając skórzaną kurtkę, bym mogła dokładniej zająć się zranionym przedramieniem.

\- To zależy, jak bardzo mnie zirytujecie. - zażartowałam. - Jesteście mi winni wyjaśnienia. Chętnie ich posłucham podczas pracy.

\- Powiedzieliśmy ci, że awantura w karczmie nie była z naszej winy. - wtrącił Yatchir, korzystając z odpoczynku i zjadając nieco prowiantu.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie po czyjej stronie leżała wina, tylko co się tam konkretnie stało. - sprostowałam. - Straż powinna was uspokoić i wysłać do domów, a nie wsadzać do aresztu. Musiało to oznaczać, że sytuacja była nieciekawa.

Deqatir przysiadł na płótnie, podwijając rękaw koszuli i zdejmując zakrwawiony w paru miejscach bandaż. Nierówne, poszarpane rozcięcie ciągnęło się przez większość przedramienia. W kilku miejscach rana zaczynała się powoli zasklepiać, było też jednak parę głębszych, z których nadal sączyła się posoka. Tam z pewnością przydałoby się kilka szwów.

\- Ludzie, jak sobie wypiją, to czepiają się wszystkiego dookoła. - podjął Yatchir ponownie, po tym jak przez chwilę przyglądał się ranie bliźniaka. - W gazetach sporo się ostatnio czyta o zbrodniach z udziałem vhax. Tych głupszych rzecz jasna, skoro dali się przyłapać. A ci ludzie ubzdurali sobie, że wyrzuceniem nas z karczmy zapewnią sobie spokój.

\- Ci vhax wcale nie musieli być tych zbrodni winni. Głupota nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. - odparłam, podnosząc się i sięgając po wodę, by umyć ręce i narzędzia.

\- A potrafisz wytłumaczyć to ludziom? Mogę być uważany za zbrodniarza i mordercę, ale nie dam się z tego powodu obrażać i szarpać. Ani siebie, ani nikogo z mojej rodziny. - skrzywił się, prawdopodobnie na jakieś nieprzyjemne wspomnienie. - I wybacz, ale nie będę też stał jak kołek, kiedy ktoś rzuca się na mnie z łapami. Dostałem w twarz, to oddałem. Być może nie był to najlepszy pomysł, ale nie spodziewałem się, że za jednym idiotą wstawi się zaraz siedmiu jego kolegów.

\- Opanowanie nigdy nie było twoją mocną stroną. - mruknęłam cicho, ale usłyszał i zbył mnie prychnięciem.

\- Dawniej ludzie okazywali nieco więcej respektu. - wtrącił Deqatir. - Być może podszytego strachem, ale nie pozwalali sobie na coś takiego, kiedy wiedzieli, że prawo wszystkich traktowało równo. Teraz sądzą, że więcej im ujdzie na sucho.

Syknął cicho, kiedy pojedyncze wkłucie igły zabolało go bardziej niż poprzednie. Poczekał aż przeprowadzę nić i wychylił się, sięgając po leżącą niedaleko manierkę z winem, by choć odrobinę przytępić ból.

\- I tak właśnie jest. Dlatego powinniście być bardziej rozsądni. - pouczyłam ich.

\- Rozsądek rozsądkiem, ale cierpliwość też ma swoje granice. - odpowiedział na moje pouczenia Yatchir i mruknął pod nosem parę paskudnych przekleństw pod adresem awanturników z karczmy.

\- Mam wrażenie, że kiedyś odrąbią ci głowę, a ty nawet tego nie zauważysz. - powiedziałam z westchnieniem.

\- Nie, Khalia. Yatchir ma rację. - Deqatir przełknął kolejny łyk wina. - Gdybyśmy odpuścili, to następnym razem mogliby sobie pozwolić na zaczepianie kogoś z rodziny, kto niekoniecznie mógłby się tak dobrze obronić. Wdawanie się w bójkę było głupie, owszem, ale lepiej jak my oberwiemy, niż któremuś z naszych dzieciaków stanie się krzywda, bo ludzie będą myśleć, że im wszystko wolno.

\- Yatchir uciekł z aresztu. Sądzicie, że to nie będzie miało żadnych konsekwencji? - zapytałam rozdrażniona.

\- Będzie miało. Ale obecnie nie możemy sobie pozwolić na zmarnowanie tygodnia, aż ktoś się raczy pojawić i wpłacić kaucję.

\- A kto tu mówi o kaucji? Kapitan był zdeterminowany przypisać wam tyle win, żeby uzbierało się z nich na stryczek.

Zamilkli, wyraźnie zdziwieni. Patrząc na ich zachowanie w tej chwili nie miałam wątpliwości, że nie zdawali sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji.. Za zwykłą bójkę w karczmie rzadko kiedy nakładano większe kary niż parę dni w areszcie. Ale jak widać prawo uległo zmianie i skoro na niegroźnego sklepikarza znaleziono dowody obarczające winą, to bracia mogli trafić znacznie gorzej - zwłaszcza, że jako najemnicy, byli potencjalnie znacznie bardziej niebezpieczni. Nie omieszkałam ich o tym uświadomić.

\- Cholera, będziemy musieli odstawić Khalię bliżej domu. - powiedział Yatchir z troską. - Nie możemy jej puścić samej na całe trzy dni.

Strużka zimnego potu spłynęła mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zerknęłam na siedzącego obok Deqatira, dostrzegając że skrzywił się niezadowolony, nie mając innego wyjścia, jak przyznać bratu rację.

\- Co to znaczy? - zapytałam, wiedziona złym przeczuciem. Parę spostrzeżeń zaczęło układać się w większą całość w mojej głowie, ale nie chciałam w nie jeszcze wierzyć.

\- Planowaliśmy dać ci jednego konia, żebyś pojechała do domu i zdała raport. - usłyszałam. A więc jednak moje podejrzenia dotyczące przepakowywanych juków sprawdziły się co do joty.

\- A co wy w tym czasie zamierzacie robić? - wiedziałam, że pożałuję tego pytania.

\- Sprawdzić, czy interes, na który natrafiliśmy w mieście jest coś wart, czy może bardziej się opłaca oddać zaliczkę i nie pchać w żadne... - Deqatir urwał z syknięciem, kiedy mnie z wrażenia zadrżała ręka i wbiłam igłę odrobinę głębiej niż powinnam.

\- _Renggir_ zgodził się na ten interes? - zapytałam, mimo że doskonale znałam odpowiedź.

\- Nie ma jeszcze żadnego interesu. - wtrącił Yatchir. - Musimy wpierw dostać się do Pozoru, zajrzeć w ogólno dostępne archiwa i przekonać się, czy przysłowiowe “góry złota”, o których nam powiedziano, istnieją naprawdę.

\- Jakie “góry złota”?! Co wy znowu zamierzacie? - uniosłam się. Miałam nadzieję na usłyszenie jakiejś sensownej odpowiedzi, choć w głębi duszy wiedziałam, że prawdopodobnie jej nie otrzymam.

\- Te ostatnie edykty pozbawiły rodziny kilku znaczących kontaktów. - wyjaśnił Deqatir, który zawsze miał lepsze rozeznanie w interesach domu. - A ich utrata zmniejszyła nieco przychód. Nie jest to nic, z czym Drauer by sobie nie poradził przy odpowiednim nakładzie pracy i czasu, ale jeżeli na horyzoncie pojawia się okazja na dodatkowy zarobek, to w czasach takich jak te, niestosownym jest się od niej odwracać.

\- A pomyśleliście o tym, że “w czasach takich jak te”, to Drauer może chcieć was na miejscu? - sparafrazowałam. - Przy utracie kontaktów, jeżeli rzeczywiście jest jak powiedziałeś, to każde ręce zdolne do pracy mogą się przydać. Spodziewam się też, że ja nie jestem główną przyczyną, dla której jesteście w mieście. Gdyby tak było, wzięlibyście trzy konie. - zauważyłam.

\- Dlatego ostateczna decyzja jeszcze nie zapadła. Jeśli trop, który dostaliśmy jest wart tego, by za nim podążać, to wyślemy do domu list opisujący wszystkie niezbędne szczegóły…

\- A na razie jest to nic więcej jak złudna mapa do skarbu, tak? - przerwałam mu. - Jeszcze nie skończyliście jednego zadania, a już zabieracie się za następne. Nie pamiętacie z czasów młodości, że próba robienia kilku rzeczy na raz nigdy nie wychodziła wam na dobre?

\- Nasze zadanie skończy się w momencie, w którym wsiądziesz na konia i pojedziesz do domu. - w głosie Deqatira wyczułam narastającą irytację.

Milczałam przez chwilę, kończąc szycie i zakładając na przedramię opatrunek. W mojej głowie formowała się szalona myśl i wiedziałam, że jeśli wypowiem ją głośno, brat będzie na tyle wzburzony, by odsunąć się i nie pozwolić mi dokończyć.Zastanawiałam się, czy robię dobrze, ale dziwne poczucie obowiązku przesłaniało mi wszystkie rozsądne rozwiązania. Wiedziałam jednak, że próba wytłumaczenia braciom, jak bardzo nieodpowiedzialne było to, co robili, mijało się z celem. W najgorszym przypadku ta kłótnia mogła rozrosnąć się do takich rozmiarów, że zepsułaby nasze relacje. Nie wątpiłam też, że odpowiednio rozdrażnieni - zwłaszcza moimi nieustannymi próbami przemówienia im do rozsądku - byliby w stanie zostawić mnie i uciec przy nadarzającej się okazji.

Zawiązałam ciasno bandaż i spojrzałam twardo na Deqatira, oplatając delikatnie dłonie wokół rannego przedramienia

\- Pojadę z wami. - stwierdziłam. Tak jak się spodziewałam, obdarzono mnie zdumionymi spojrzeniami, a przedramię zostało wyrwane z mojego uchwytu.

\- Dlaczego? - Yatchir pierwszy otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia.

\- Opatrunek na ręce powinien być zmieniany co jakiś czas, a twoje oberwanie w głowę może nieść za sobą nieprzyjemne skutki w ciągu paru najbliższych dni. Nie zaszkodzi zatem mieć was pod obserwacją. - odpowiedziałam ze wzruszeniem ramion, dając im do zrozumienia, że moje intencje są czysto profesjonalne. - Do Pozoru jest kilka dni, jeśli do tego czasu wszystko będzie z wami w porządku, to stamtąd wrócę do domu. - skłamałam.

Nie wierzyłam, że Drauer przyklaśnie ich pomysłowi, jeśli okaże się że będą chcieli podjąć się tego zadania, musiałam więc opóźnić bliźniaków na tyle, żeby ktoś z rodziny zdążył po nas przyjechać i bardziej dobitnie wytłumaczyć im jak bardzo to, co robili, było pozbawione sensu. Ja, jako młodsza, nie miałam szans przemówić im do rozsądku, musiałam więc być od nich sprytniejsza.

\- I tak będziecie wysyłać list do domu, czyż nie? Zawsze mogę poczekać aż ktoś po mnie tam przyjedzie. - dodałam, ledwo powstrzymując chytry uśmiech wypełzający mi na twarz.

Spoglądaliśmy na siebie wzajemnie przez kilka chwil. Ja - dumna z siebie za taki wspaniały plan; oni - widocznie zastanawiając się, jak przekonać mnie do tego, bym jednak odpuściła. Niestety, leżalo im na względzie moje bezpieczeństwo, więc propozycja towarzyszenia im w pierwszej fazie podróży, kiedy i tak nie chcieli mnie zostawiać samej, była argumentem nie do podważenia. Przygryzłam wargi, starając się nie uśmiechać zbyt szeroko i niewinnie przekrzywiłam głowę, oczekując ich decyzji.

\- Potrzebujecie się naradzić w odosobnieniu? - zażartowałam, kiedy cisza nieco się przedłużała.

\- Nie ma potrzeby. - Yatchir wstał, przejmując inicjatywę. - Pomysł wspólnej podróży nie jest aż tak pozbawiony sensu. To jedyne wyjście, aby jednocześnie mieć Khalię na oku i nie tracić bezsensownie kilku dni. - z tym ostatnim zwrócił się już do brata, który z niezadowoleniem musiał przyznać mu rację.

\- Nawet jeśli te wasze informacje okażą się prawdziwe, to i tak powinniście poczekać w Pozorze na kogoś z rodziny. Na większe misje zawsze lepiej jest mieć wsparcie. Jakiegoś lekarza, czy coś… - podpowiedziałam niewinnie, choć zamilkłam pod gromkim spojrzeniem Deqatira. Brat nigdy nie lubił się mną opiekować i zawsze był niezadowolony, kiedy trzymałam się blisko nich.

Zbyłam go ślicznym uśmiechem i podeszłam do Yatchira, który sprzątał obozowisko i szykował konie do drogi.

\- Chciałabym jeszcze zobaczyć twoją głowę, zanim wyruszymy. - powiedziałam poważnie.

\- Nic mi nie jest, już ci mówiłem. - burknął.

\- Pozwól, że ja o tym zadecyduję.

Otworzył usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, ale zamilkł. Pochylił się nieco i mogłam go zbadać.

\- A jeśli znajdziesz coś nie tak, to co? Nie zmieni to przecież naszych planów. - zapytał, zanim na dobre zaczęłam.

\- Uważasz, że twoja śmierć nie przeszkodzi w realizacji waszych planów? ? - odpowiedziałam pytaniem.

\- Jak bym miał od tego umrzeć, umarłbym już wcześniej. - zaprotestował.

\- Nie powinieneś czasem wiedzieć, jako devinaryta, że zdarzają się urazy, które okazują się niebezpieczne znacznie później? - wymądrzyłam się odrobinę. Yatchir zbył mnie prychnięciem i nie komentował więcej.

Poza pokaźnym guzem, jego głowa od zewnątrz wydawała się być w porządku. Nie dostrzegłam żadnego rozcięcia ani uszkodzenia kości. Należało go jednak obserwować przez kilka następnych dni. I choć o moich braciach mówiono nie raz, że “mają twarde łby”, to obrażenia głowy bardzo często dawały o sobie znać dopiero po jakimś czasie.

1vhax – ew. v _hx._ _vhvx_ lub _vx_ (czyt. vax) – skrót od vhramalvx – czarnoskórej i długouchej rasy o białych włosach, żyjącej głównie w Podziemiach Katonis. 


End file.
